Ridiculous horror story
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Kagome's holding a costume party at the local haunted house and everyone is invited... except Naraku. What will he do to exact his revenge of not getting an inviation? reviews are welcome sorry for the dumb title
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE INVITATION

Inuyasha, the most popular boy in school, had just recieved an invitation to Kagome's Halloween party. He was glad he was invited. If he hadn't, the whole thing would have been a flop. Besides that; everyone of his friends were invited including his girlfriend Kikyo who was Kagome's cousin. Needless to say, he already had a costume planned out weeks ahead of time.

When he got home that afternoon he didn't really have anything to do since he had his costume sitting on a chair by his bed all ready for him. He was going as a samuri dog demon. Why he had chosen that outfit was a mystery. His older brother, who had also been invited, was dressed as a really hot samuri dude. "Besides," he'd said smiling to himself. "Rin and Kagura will be there as well." Rin and Kagura were two girls that always hung out with him. If Inuyasha didn't know better he'd think Sesshy was dating them both.

Anyway when Inuyasha came into his room he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed. "Ahh, time for a nice nap," he said flopping his arms out. "I'll just set my alarm for 4:30 and have enough time to get ready for the party." it started at 5.

As he dropped off to sleep all he could think about was the party.

* * *

Fire. Burning searing fire surounded him. Wherever he looked all he saw was fire. Fire and wailing figures. He was in Hell. Mostly what he saw was a bunch of people climbing on top of each other to get away from the fire. He walked along and tripped over a body.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said to the person as he reached down and grabbed them by the shoulder.

The body looked at him and Inuyasha's eyes got real big in horror. The face had maggots crawling in and out of the eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. "WHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" it cackled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed letting go of the figure and running through Hell.

He ran until he ran into someone's stomach. "OOF!" he gasped falling on the ground.

"Inuyasha..." said a voice that sounded familiar.

He looked up. He saw Kikyo standing before him with black and red demon wings and wearing a black and red bikini type dress.

"Kikyo!" he said totally confused.

"COME WITH ME TO ETERNAL TORMENT!" she screamed grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into the flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed totally freaked out.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha woke up screaming. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then he realized where he was. "Oh," he sighed, relieved. "I'm in my room. Good thing it was only a-WAH!"

He stared in horror at the person standing in the doorway.

"What?" Kikyo demanded who wore the exact same outfit as the one in his nightmare. "Don't you like my costume?"

"What are you suppost to be?" he asked quivering.

"Oh," she said looking down at her outfit. "I'm a goth." she twirled around for him to get a good look. "Do you like it?"

"Please don't take me to Hell," he said without thinking.

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Nevermind," he said getting out of bed and throwing on his costume. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 5," she replied looking at his clock. "I see your alarm still hasn't been fixed."

"I forgot it was broken," he said putting on the pale haired wig and stuffing the fake fangs in his mouth. "Now we're going to be late huh?"

"Only if you take any longer," she said grabbing his arm. "C'mon, Kagome doesn't like it when people are late."

* * *

"So where is the party being held?" Inuyasha asked a few minutes later as he and Kikyo walked down the street.

"It's being held at Silent Manor," she replied looking back at him. "Kagome pulled a few strings and was able to rent it just as long as nobody breaks anything."

"That place is already falling apart. How would anyone be able to tell if something else _was_ broken?" he asked. "Besides, why would she want to rent that place? Doesn't she know what happened there?"

Kikyo glared at him. "Of course she does," she replied. "Everyone at school knows about what happened there and that's why Kagome rented the place. She told me this morning that it would add to the fun." she shook her head. "I think the whole thing is just nonsense."

"Sometimes I wonder how you and her can be related," he said shaking his head as well. "You're so different from each other."

"My mom says that's what makes us so wonderful," Kikyo said. "I just don't understand how we can be cousins and look almost exactly alike. Kaede thinks it's funny and so does Kagome's little brother, Sota."

"I don't think you look that much alike," he commented as the two started walking up a huge weed covered drove way. "I think you look more like Sango than Kagome."

"Sango isn't related to us," she reminded him. "But her brother Kohacku sometimes comes over to play with Kaede and Kagome's brother." she smiled. "I think Kohacku likes Kaede but all she's interested in is her haiku."

"Look there's the house!" Inuyasha exclaimed pointing ahead of them at a crumbling down mansion. "Just beyond that gate."

"Why do they have the gate so close to the house instead of at the bottom of the drive way." Kikyo observed.

"Actually there was a gate down there but I guess they wanted to build another one for safety purposes." he said shrugging. "I think that's kinda stupid."

"Let's just get inside before that big crow over there tries to steal your wig," Kikyo said glaring up at a huge raven that was looking at them with glowing red eyes.

"What kind of crow has glowing eyes?" Inuyasha asked staring at the big black bird.

"One that's been eating too many little children," she replied. Kikyo grabbed his arm. "Let's just get inside."

The two walked onto the porch and stood infront of the door. Kikyo raised a fist and grabbed the knocker. She raised it and banged it against the door a few times. A minute later the door opened.

"Hey, guys," Kagome said, who was dressed as a witch and had opened the door. "I'm glad you finally arrived. You're late."

"Sorry, cuz," Kikyo apoligized. "Inuyasha slept in and was still asleep when I got there."

"Oh," she said nodding. "Iny, you should really get your alarm clock fixed."

"I know I know," he grumbled.

"Come on in," Kagome said moving away from the doorway.

The two stepped into the house. Kikyo survayed the mainroom. It was covered with all sorts of spooky decorations. "Hey, you sure outdid yourself, cuz."

"I didn't do it," Kagome said. "Grandpa hired a few people to come here and fix the place up."

"Is Grandpa here?" Kikyo asked suddenly annoyed. Images of embarresing photographs appeared in her head and she shivered.

"Nope," Kagome said shaking her head. "He went to Kaede and the other's school Halloween party. He's making balloon animals."

"Oh that's good...So," Kikyo said looking at her cousin."'Is Hojo here?"

"Yup," her cousin replied nodding and smiling. "He's over by the piano. He's the vampire."

Kikyo and Inuyasha looked toward the piano. They saw a black caped figure playing the giant organ. "I didn't know Hojo could play," Inuyasha commented.

Kgome smiled with admiration. "He's been taking lessons for the past few years," the girl sighed happily. "I'm so glad I'm going out with him."

"I think I'll go mingle," Inuyasha said looking around. "I see Koga and Ayame are here. Why are they dressed as wolf demons?"

"Oh," Kagome said looking at the couple. "They stopped by a cosplay shop this afternoon and found those costumes. Ayame thought they would be cute so Koga agreed to wear one."

"He looks uncomfortable," Kikyo commented. She started to walk away. "I have to ask Ayame something. I'll be right back. Inuyasha, why don't you look around for someone you know."

"Like Miroku?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the black ponytailed kid who was dressed as Tuxedo Mask from _Sailor Moon_. "I just hope he doesn't ask me to join him in trying to peek up the prep squad's dresses. You know what they will dress up as if they come here."

"Playboy Bunnys," Kagome said. "They are already here. They're upstairs putting on their make up."

"Oh brother," Inuaysha said rolling his eyes. "I'll just go over there and listen to Hojo play the piano." Inuyasha broke away from the raven haired girl and headed over to Hojo who was playing "The Monster Mash" on the organ.

"Hey, Hojo," he said leaning against the organ. "What are you playing?"

"The ultimate Halloween song," he replied without looking up. "The Monster Mash."

"They play that on the radio every year," Inuyasha grumbled. "That song is getting annoying. I've heard it a hundred times this week. Why can't they play something else? Why can't _you _play something else?"

"Because I don't want to," Hojo said still playing that cursed song. "I like this one-"

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_

Hojo stopped playing. "What was that?" he asked looking at the piano.

"Looks like you played a flat note!" Inuyasha laughed. "You know what that sounded like?"

"What?"

"A huge fart! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell over.

Hojo glared at him. "Hah ha, so funny I forgot to laugh." he turned back to the organ. "I think something is in there," he reached up and opened the top. "Something big." he started moving his hand around inside of the organ. "AH HAH!" he pulled something out. "Look who it is."

Inuyasha looked up and saw a furry thing in Hojo's hands. The furry thing looked like it could be a rabbit but it had a guilty look on its human like face. "SHIPPO!" the boy gasped. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"I was walking down the stairs when I fell in," the short teen replied.

"You can't just fall into a piano," Hojo remarked. "Were you hiding in there?'

Shippo looked away feeling guilty. "Well I saw this huge monster and it scared me so I hid in there until it was gone." the short teen grinned nervously. "I guess I fell asleep."

"In all that noise? Wow! You sure are a heavy sleeper!"

"Can you do me a favor?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah," Shippo said looking over his shoulder at the other youth.

"Can you please stay out of the piano?" Hojo said frowning. "It doesn't belong to us so we have to be careful not to break it."

"I'll remember," Shippo said. "Oh by the way, Kagome said she wanted to see you in the kitchen for a minute."

"Oh okay." the vampireish clad kid set Shippo down. "I'll be right back." he walked away.

Once he was gone Inuyasha asked. "Hiding eh?"

"So?"

"I knew you were a coward!" his face lit up with triumph.

"Leave me alone," Shippo growled annoyed at being made fun of.

"Whatever, dust bunny. I'm going to go ask Kikyo if she wants to dance."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked as he watched his sister Kanna leaving the house.

Kanna, who was dressed as Wednesday from _The Addam's Family, _turned to him and said. "Kagome's costume party."

"There's a costume party tonight?" Naraku demanded dropping his Gamecube controller.

"Yes," his white haired sister said nodding. "Kagura has already left. Now I'm going too. Everyone was invited."

"Why wasn't _I _invited?" her brother whined.

Kanna shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe they don't like you." With that she turned to the front door, opened it, and went out.

Naraku waited until she was gone then went up into her room to take a peek into her magic mirror. "Show me the costume party," he said.

Instantly an image of the house appeared and the ballroom was shown. In it was everyone including Inuyasha, Kagura, and Kikyo.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" he growled. "How dare they not invite me!" he set the mirror down. "Well they're not going to get away with it! I'm going to make them pay!"

_A/N_

_I know it's the wrong time of year but I got this idea recently and decided to write it. I tried to pair everyone up with who I think they should belong with (Iny with Kiky and Hojo with Kagome because that's how I think it should go). I hope you people don't get mad at me. I don't really like Kagome but I won't be too mean to her. I'll just make her be with Hojo to whom she _should _be with. Anyway. That's about it. This story isn't going to be very long (about 3 or 4 chapters). It will be over pretty quickly after I have my fun with everyone. he he! Hmm I think I spelled Sango's brother's name wrong..._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

NOISES IN THE BEDROOM

"Hey there, little, bro," Sesshoumaru said coming into the Ballroom where everyone was congergated. "I see you made it here after all."

"What is that suppost to mean?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at his older brother who had his arms on Rin and Kagura's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Nothing," he said ruffling his little brother's pale white wig. "I just thought you might sleep in by accident because of your broken alarm clock."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said folding his arms. He nodded at Rin and Kagura. "Nice costumes girls."

Rin and Kagura were dressed as two of the Tokyo Mew Mew characters. Rin was Ichigo and Kagura was dressed as Lettuce. "Thanks," Rin said smiling as her left cat ear began to sag. "I just wish these darned cat ears would stay on."

"You should have chosen an easier costume," Kagura said using her fan to cool herself off. "Why's it so hot in here?"

"Kagome turned up the heat so it wouldn't be so cold," Kikyo replied walking up to the group. "She told me it was freezing in here this morning when she came with the workmen to set up for the party." Kikyo shivered. "I think the heater might be broken."

"Didn't you say Kagome turned up the heater?" Rin asked rubbing her arms.

"Like I said; it must be broken," Kikyo said. She turned away from her friends. "I'll speak to my cousin about it. Maybe she can get Hojo to fix it or something."

Once she was gone Sesshoumaru said spotting the refreshment table. "Punch! I'm thursty! I think I'll have a drink," he smiled at Rin and Kagura. "Would you excuse me please while I get some punch?"

The two girls nodded. "Take your time," Rin said smiling.

"Could you get me some too?" Kagura asked pushing her weird white head streamer things out of her face.

"No prob," Sesshy told her, heading over to the table. "Want something, Rin?"

"No thanks."

"Kay."

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kagome called running out of the ballroom toward the main hall.

On her way there she passed by the old living room that currently was roped off. As she passed by she heard a sound coming from it. It sounded like footsteps. The girl came to a stop and looked into the room. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone in there? If you are you'd better get out of there. That room is offlimits. There's a big hole in the floor."

When she recieved no reply the girl shrugged and continued on her way to the front door. When she reached the door she turned the knob and opened it. A girl in a skimpy blue top and tiny blue shorts, wearing blue knee boots, and a blond wig stood on the front porch.

"Ummmm...," Kagome said staring at the blond uncertainly. "May I help you?"

"Kagome, it's me, Sango," the girl said.

"Oh, hi, uhh what are you suppost to be?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Samus from the Metroid games," her friend replied.

"Whose idea was that?"

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. "Miroku's."

"I should've figured," Kagome said also rolling her eyes. She turned toward the ballroom. "C'mon, everyone else is here."

Just as Sango stepped into the house there was a crash from upstairs and the next second all six cheerleaders, all in the same costume, came running and screaming down the stairs.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed staring at the cheerleaders. "What? What's wrong?"

"We saw a ghost upstairs!" the lead cheerleader explained almost in tears.

"A ghost?" Kagome asked looking at Sango then looking back at the six frightened Playboy bunnies. "You must be imagining it. There are no ghosts in this house. Maybe you saw one of the other guests. You know Onigumo, he likes to dress up as a mummy."

"It wasn't a mummy!" the cheerleader shrieked, clasping and unclasping her hands. "I saw it in the mirror. When I looked over my shoulder it was gone."

"What did you see?" Sango asked.

"A woman in a kimono," the girl replied. "She was dressed as a Japanese Priestess."

Kagome stared at her then shook her head. "Why don't you girls go into the ballroom?" she looked at Sango. "Can you take them to the ballroom for me?"

"Where are you going?" Sango asked staring at her friend.

"I'm going to see what scared them."

"Is that wise?"

"I'm sure they were just imagining it." the girl headed up the stairs. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Can you tell my cousin Kikyo to announce the beginning of the costume contest?"

"Okay." Her friend promised. Sango turned toward the six preppies. "C'mon, let's go into the ballroom. I think you girls need some punch to calm down with."

* * *

"Stop it, Shippo!" Miroku shouted trying to shake the short teenager off his pant leg. "It's just Onigumo. He's not going to hurt you!"

"But it's a mummy!" Shippo screamed, tightening his grip on the taller teen's leg and stared at Onigumo, who was wrapped up in a million layers of toilet paper. "It's gonna eat me!"

"Onigumo isn't going to eat you," Miroku shouted dropping his fake rose as he leaned down to pull Shippo from his leg. "Now let me go!"

Onigumo stared at Shippo and Miroku. "What?" he asked cluelessly. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Miroku told him. "Shippo is just scared of mummies."

"Aww, poor little guy." the mummy leaned down to comfort the short slightly cowardly teen. "It's okay."

"HELP!" Shippo screamed.

Just then Sango and the cheerleaders came into the room. Miroku immediately forgot about Shippo and stared at the girls practically drooling over their costumes. "Wow!" he exclaimed staring at their clevage.

Sango looked at Miroku and gave him an annoyed look then walked over to him and asked. "Have you seen Kikyo?"

"Yeah," he said pointing toward a row of sofas by the window. "She's over there talking to Ayame. She's the hot goth chic with the wings."

"Okay, thank you," Sango said turning away from him and heading over the the sofas.

When she reached the one Kikyo was sitting on she said. "Excuse me, Kikyo?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, Kagome had something she needed to do," Sango said. "So um she wants you to judge the costumes."

Kikyo stood. "Why? Where did she go?" the raven haired girl wanted to know.

"She went to check on something upstairs," Sango replied looking nervously at the ceiling. "She should be down soon."

* * *

Kagome looked in every room on the second floor even the room where the preppies were putting on their make-up. She saw a huge mess of lipstick, eye shadow, rouge, and mascara as well as a huge full length mirror with someone's hand print on it but no Priestess ghost.

"I knew they were imagining things," she said staring at her own reflection. "They've been watching too many Halloween movies."

Suddenly the door slammed shut. Kagome gasped and looked over her shoulder at the door. "Hello?" she said.

Nothing. Pushing aside thoughts of ghosts she walked over to the door and tried the knob. Locked. "Now that's strange," she said. "I could have sworn this door was unlocked when I came in."

That same instant the witch clad girl froze. She thought she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Her heart beat rapidly as she stood rooted to the spot, trying to think of something to do. Something cold rested on her shoulder. Kagome slowly looked down and saw a bony hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed turning around and wacking at the hand's owner with her fake broomstick.

What she saw, or should I say didn't see, made her go stiff. There was _nothing_ there.

"Oh my god...," she said staring at thin air with her broom raised.

A noise in the nearby closet made her turn her head. She saw two glowing red eyes glaring at her.

"Who... who are you?" she asked nervously.

A growl came from the closet and Kagome stood staring at the eyes, whimpering and with her knees knocking together as she held the broom above her head. "Ggg...!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly she panicked. She dropped the broom and turned toward the door. She tried the knob but it was still locked. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" she screamed pounding on the door.

She heard the thing in the closet growl again and she turned to stare at the eyes, her back braced against the door. "St- stay back, whatever you are!" she stuttered, her hand groping for the broom that was on the floor. "Just stay back." Her hand fell on something soft. She looked down saw it was someone's hair and shrieked, dropping the wig on the floor. "Eeek!"

About that same time the door began to open from the outside. When the door bumped into Kagome's rear she squealed in fear, dashed away from the door, grabbed her broom, and faced the opening door, holding the piece of wood and corn fibers like a samuri warrior. She looked from door to closet as the door creaked open. A figure stood in the doorway a sillouette against the hall lights.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice said.

Kagome stared at the figure. _It knows my name!_

"Kagome," the figure said again, walking into the bedroom.

Kagome saw a pink haired girl with black cat ears and tail, wearing a pink tutu like dress standing infront of her.

"Oh my god, Rin!" she screamed in shock. "You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry," Rin said staring at Kagome who still held the broom up in attack mode. "What were you doing? Practicing Kung Fu?"

"Um.. erm..." Kagome hid the broom behind her back. "I was checking on something."

"What?"

"The cheerleaders said they thought they saw something in here and I was just making sure it wasn't one of the guests trying to scare them," Kagome explained.

"Oh," Rin looked around the room she spotted a large rickity looking bed, with dark blue curtians hanging from the iron bar thing built into the frame, and an old worn chest of drawers. Suddenly she stared talking without a reason. "They say it happened in here..."

Kagome stared at her confused by Rin's sudden seriousness. "What happened in here?" she asked.

Rin shook her head. "Nevermind," she looked back at Kagome "Let's get back downstairs."

Kagome was none too happy to comply. "Good idea," she said shivering at the memory of the red eyes in the closet. She chanced at glance at the wardrobe. The eyes were gone. "I've got to judge everyone's costumes soon. It would be rude for the hostess to be absent."

"I agree."

The two girls headed for the door. All of a sudden the lights flickered then went out.

_A/N_

_That was fun. I hope you guys liked this chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

SEARCH

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, the lights also went out. When this happened there was a scream and chaos broke out. "What...?" Sango gasped as someone tried to push past her to the entrance. "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Kikyo, who'd been standing near the prize table, that also had a kerosene lamp on it for affect, picked up the lamp. Lighting a match, she lit the lamp and put the glass globe thing over it. The light lit up the room slightly, causing Kikyo and everyone else to look eerie.

"All right, everyone, calm down!" she shouted to them all. "It's just a power outage. It happens all the time in old houses. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Or it might be the ghosts of the people who died in this house!" Koga spoke up suddenly, as he stepped toward the light with Ayame clinging to his arm in fright.

"What do you mean?" Kanna asked.

Koga smiled at them all and lit a flashlight he'd found on the fireplace mantel. He turned it on and shone it in his face. "As the story goes," he began. "There was an American man named Ivo Craine who came to Japan over two hundred years ago. While he lived here he married a Japanese woman and had this house built. During that time, some people were angry at him for building the house on what they considered 'Sacred Ground'. They told him that the spirits of the people who died there would not be happy about being disturbed. The man scoffed at this and just built the house anyway."

"Soon after, his wife, her name was Shirziru, went for a walk in the forest and discovered an old shrine among the trees. She thought she saw lights glowing in there and went to investigate them. When she came back to the house she wasn't the same. Her face had gone deathly pale and her eyes had lost their fire. It was as if she were a corpse amoung the living. The husband was worried and took her to her room. While there he asked her what she had seen but she either would not or could not tell him."

"What happened then?" Kagura asked, getting into the story.

"Well her husband was so worried that he brought a doctor in to see her," he explained looking out the window at the full moon. "The doctor never found out what was wrong. Some time after that people learned that both the husband and the wife had been murdered. Nobody knew how or why. There was no way anyone could break into the house because the house was always bolted shut tight at night and the husband and the wife were the only ones ever in the house at that time. Soon after that the authorites had the house made off limits to anyone and were too afraid to tear it down."

"What happened after this?" Sango asked.

"Rumors began to circulate. Some said that the husband had killed his wife then himself and others thought it was the opposite. They said the wife had gone crazy and attacked her husband with a hatchet. Some believed it was the spirits that had died there that had done it and some believed it was the spirit of a dead Priestess who was said to haunt the shrine behind their house," he answered. "Either way the backyard and some of the front grounds was turned into a cemetary because some believed that was the only thing the ground was good for."

"You don't believe that do you, Koga?" Ayame asked him.

Koga smiled down at his girlfriend. "No, but some people say that they see the wife walking around in the bedroom upstairs or on the front lawn. They also say they see the Priestess, from the shrine in the forest, walk to this house and disappear into the house just to come out a few minutes later empty handed and wailing."

"What is she doing?" Ayame asked. "Why does she come into the house?"

"People believe she is searching for her soul which was said to be devoured by the wife's spirit the day she spotted the ghost Priestess in the forest," Koga said swinging his flashlight at his audiance, looking at one face then another. "But I don't believe that."

Suddenly the bowl of punch crashed to the floor. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koga screamed along with the cheerleaders and Shippo.

"Don't believe it, eh?" Miroku said eyeing the wolf demon clad teenager.

"N... no, I don't," Koga said indignantly.

"Either way," Kikyo said before the two could start a fight with each other. "That doesn't explain anything. It's just a rumor anyway. Ghost stories. There is no truth in them."

Suddenly a scream pierced the air.   
"What was that?" Kanna asked.

"It sounded like Rin and Kagome," Sesshourmaru said. "Rin went looking for Kagome a few minutes ago and I haven't seen them since."

"Maybe we should go look for them," Hojo said. "It wouldn't be a good idea to have them walking around in this old house by themselves."

"Okay, then we'll split up," Kikyo said walking forward with the lamp. "Koga and Ayame you take Kanna and Kagura and look outside for them. Shippo you and Onigumo take the cheerleaders and look in the basement. Hojo and I will take the rest of you and look upstairs."

"Wait a minute, Kik," Inuyasha cut in. "Who's going to look around _this _floor?"

"Oh," she said. "Okay then. You and your brother look down here."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I don't want to be with my brother!"

"Too late," Kikyo said. "Besides, you two need to spend some brotherly time together."

"That will be a fine, Kikyo," Sesshy said putting his around around his brother's shoulder. "It will be fun! Right, bro?"

"WHAT!"

"If that's it, I think we'd better get searching," Kikyo said. "Do you all remember where you have to look?" everyone did. "Okay then, let's go."

Everyone split up leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in the ballroom all alone. "Well, little bro," Sesshoumaru said smiling at Inuyasha. "I think we'd better get started."

"I can't wait," Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

As soon as the lights had gone out Kagome and Rin had begun screaming. They screamed for about five minutes without stopping. Rin was the first to get a grip on her panic. She shook Kagome lightly to get her to stop.

"We can't lose our heads," the girl said. "It was just a power outage. Nothing to worry about."

"Bu... Bu... But... th...that..." Kagome stuttered.

"That what?" Rin asked.

Kagome didn't answer. She'd finally gotten ahold of herself and was thinking rationally and objectively. "Okay," she said straightening her witch skirt. "I agree. The lights will be fixed soon and we can continue with our party."

"That's the spirit," Rin said. "Now let's try to get downstairs with the others."

"Kay."

Just as the two girls started to feel their way down the hall they head a scream. "What was that?" Kagome asked grasping Rin's arm.

"I don't know," the other girl said. "It sounded like it came from the bedroom we just left."

"But... there was nobody in there..." Kagome said her teeth beginning to chatter. "If there had been we would have seen them..."

"Nobody we could see anyway," Rin said in a totally creepy voice that didn't fit her usual cheerful personallity.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Haven't you heard the stories about this place?"

"Yes... but they are just stories."

"Not all of them," Rin said turning to face Kagome just as a shaft of moonlight came in from a nearby window and lit up half of her face, making it look eerie. "The story of the husband and wife's mysterious deaths is real... Nobody knows how they died either. They believe the spirits of the people who died on this property killed them..."

"Ghosts?" Kagome asked clutching the handle of her broomstick. "But there _are_ no ghosts."

"Are you sure about that?" Rin asked her voice getting low and haunting. "There could be... just like in the past..."

Suddenly there was a crash from the direction they had come from. Rin jumped and Kagome let out a little shriek. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," the Tokyo Mew Mew clad girl said looking down the dark hallway. "But it came from over there."

Kagome turned around. Through the darkness she saw the glowing red eyes from before. A loud growl filled the air.

That did it. Though Rin had only been trying to scare Kagome, she'd done such a good job she'd scared herself. "Let's get out of here!" she screamed.

Shrieking in fright, the two girls ran down the dark hall until a wall stopped them in their tracks. (Namely they ran right into a wall)

* * *

"Why did Kikyo have to chose _us _to be the ones to look outside," Ayame asked, as she held onto Koga's arm, as her eyes scanned the graveyard that took up the entire backyard. "It's so creepy out here."

"It's not _that_ creepy," Koga said looking around the graveyard. "It's just a bunch of marble rocks sticking out of the ground."

"But there are _people _buried below our feet," Ayame protested. "What if they don't want people walking all over them?"

"Oh, Ayame, you worry too much," Kagura said annoyed. "The people are buried six feet under us. So technically we aren't walking all over them."

"I see something," Kanna said suddenly in her totally calm voice.

"What?" Koga asked looking at the white haired girl. "Where?"

"There!" she said pointing toward a clump of trees. "I see someone moving around over there."

Everyone looked down Kanna's finger and into the woods at the other end of the cemetary. A small shaft of moonlight illuminated part of wooden stairs.

"It looks like a little house," Kagura said. "Like a shrine or something."

"Wasn't there a shrine mentioned in the story you told us, Koga?" Ayame asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yes..," he said. "But I don't think Rin and Kagome will be there."

"I think we should look anyway," Kanna said. "They could be there," She started walking forward without anyone following her.

The others hung back. "Koga," Ayame said. "We can't let her go there by _herself_."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he told his girlfriend. He didn't want to be near that shrine but he'd never admit it to Ayame. "Kanna's a very brave girl for her age..."

Ayame stared at him. "Are you afraid?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

"Then why are you hanging back?"

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you and Kagura," he replied.

"Chicken."

"WHAT DID YOU ALL ME!"

"You heard me. I called you a-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura shrieked, dancing around as if she were trying to fling something off her leg. "Something came out of the ground and grabbed my ankle!"

Well that turned everybody chicken. "KANNA! WAIT FOR US!" they screamed running after the shorter girl who was still walking fearlessly toward the shrine.

"So you decided to come with me after all," she said when the others caught up with her. "That is good. It shows you have no fear."

"Yeah. That's us," Koga said grinning nervously. "Fearless to the end."

"Uh huh."

A few seconds later the four were walking up the creeky stairs of the shrine. "This place looks like it hasn't been used in years," Kagura commented, looking around the porch and the doors that swung inward at their passing. "A good wind could blow this place over."

"Actually this place is pretty sturdy," Kanna said also looking the small building over. "It was built to be sturdy." She took Koga's flashlight and shone it inside the shrine. "But, yes, it looks as though nothing living has entered this place in over a centery."

"So Rin and Kagome aren't in here?" Koga asked looking around nervously. "That's good. Let's go now." he started to walk back outside.

"No," Kanna said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Let us continue. They might be in here but hiding. Maybe they are doing what you call a prank to scare us."

Koga was about to say something but suddenly there was a strange sound, like a wailing noise from deep within the shrine.

"What was that?" Kagura asked looking around.

"I don't know," Ayame said clutching Koga's arm. "It sounded like someone crying."

"Let's go," Kanna said walking forward. "We should see who it is. It might be Rin or Kagome. Maybe one of them or both are hurt."

That suggestion seemed logical. The four started farther into the shrine. They didn't get very far. Suddenly a glowing robed figure appeared in the other room and came toward them.

"What is that?" Ayame asked her eyes getting big at the sight of the glowing figure.

"I don't know," Koga said staring at the thing in horror. "But I'm not going to stay here and find out! Let's get out of here!"

Kagura, Koga, and Ayame hi tailed it out of there, leaving Kanna standing alone in the shrine. The girl started at the ghost, it looked like a long dead Priestess with black hair, brown eyes and a white and red outfit, a moment then smiled and walked toward it.

* * *

"Where should we look first?" Inuyasha asked his brother Sesshoumaru who was staring at something on the wall.

"Hmm," was the only responce he got.

"Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha asked annoyed at his older brother.

"Look at that, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, pointing a flashlight at the wall above the fire place.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the wall.

That's when he saw it too. A portraid of a beautiful woman. She had raven black hair, sparkling brown eyes, and pale peaches and cream colored skin. She wore a pink flowered kimono and in her one hand was a paper fan covered in cherry blossoms and little birds.

"That must be the wife mentioned in the story," Inuyasha said looking at his brother. "So?"

"Didn't you notice she looks a lot like Kikyo and Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked staring at the portraide. "Like she could be their sister or something."

"But Kikyo and Kagome aren't even related to the people who lived here," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Did you know," Sessy went on as if his brother hadn't spoken. "Kikyo was born June 8th and Kagome was also born June 8th a year later?"

"Yeah. So?"

"This woman was also said to be born on June 8th."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's weird?" he asked. "I also did some research on the Priestess who used to work at the shrine behind their house. She was also born on June 8th over five hundred years ago. She was said to have protected something important until she died at an early age. When she died, that item was said to be buried with her. Even so, her soul refused to rest. It wondered for over fifty years after she died then eventually came to rest. But then this house was built..." Sesshoumaru stopped there. "I wonder if the woman who lived here had some kind of connection with the Priestess who died."

"Maybe," Inuyasha said staring at the picture. "It could be-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when the lights began to flicker. "What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked looking around the light and dark ballroom.

Inuyasha, who was still staring at the picture, gasped. "LOOK!" he exclaimed pointing at the picture.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the picture. His eyes grew huge at what he saw. Something dark red and foul smelling was dripping from the very top of the picture down over the woman and onto the fire place. "Blood!" he gasped recognzing the horrible red liquid right away.

"Where is it coming from?" his brother asked staring in horror at the portraid of Shirziru Craine.

"It seems to be coming from- " suddenly the clock stuck midnight. When this happened the window shutters began to slam against the window frames and the windows started opening and closing all by themselves.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha exclaimed feeling fear creep up his spine.

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer, Instead he grabbed his brother's arm and ran out of the room. His destination was the second floor but he took a wrong turn and ended up in the living room. Suddenly there was no floor under the two brothers. With startled yelps they went plummetting down.

_A/N_

_This story is so fun! Hehehe. I enjoy scaring characters once in awhile. I hope that ghost story was okay I have never written a ghost story before. The man in the story is in some way related to the character Ichibod Craine from **The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow. **Anyway, this fic might end up being a bit longer than I thought. I hope you all don't mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MORE SCARE TACTICS

Onigumo, Shippo, and the cheerleaders stepped into the house's basement and turned on the powerful flashlight Kikyo had given them and looked around the cold musty bottom floor. "I don't see them," Shippo said from his spot behind Onigumo's left leg.

"Maybe you would if you weren't hiding behind me," he shot at the short teen. "Now let go of my leg!" he started swinging his leg around to loosen Shippo's grip.

"No!" Shippo shouted refusing to let go. "I won't let go and you can't make me!"

"LET ME GO!" the mummy shouted grabbing Shippo's hair and pulling on it hard. "LET ME GO OR I'LL PULL THAT PHONY HAIR OF YOURS OUT BY ITS ROOTS!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo screamed as he felt his hair coming out of his head. "LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Suddenly the little tug-o-war was interrupted by a stranged moaning sound. "_Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhh!"_

Onigumo stopped tugging. "What was that?" he asked looking up.

"I don't know," the lead cheerleader (I'll call her Yura like Yura of the Hair) said looking around nervously. "It sounded like someone was in pain..."

"_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Oooooooooooooooh!"_

"It's a banshee!" another cheerleader screamed.

"Kagome's down here!" Onigumo shouted at that comment.

Shippo wapped the mummy upside the head. "Kagome's no banshee, you jerk!" the little guy shouted.

"Then who was it, then?" Onigumo demanded. "What other banshee could it be?"  
"It's a ghost!" Yura shrieked nervously. "It must be a ghost."

"There is no such things as ghosts," Onigumo informed her. "You have just been reading too many Stephen King novels."

"No!" Yura shouted with feeling. "IT HAS TO BE A GHOST!"

"SHUP UP AND LET ME THINK!" Onigumo shouted at her. "It was probably just a draft blowing through some loose pipes. There is no need to worry. Let's just keep going."

The cheerleaders didn't look too sure about what he had just said but they didn't want to be left alone. They followed the bandaged up boy deeper into the gloom of the basement.

They hadn't gotten very far when they again heard that moaning sound. "_Ooooooooooooooooh Ooooooooh!" _This time it was much closer.

"What was that?" Yura asked grabbing onto Onigumo's right arm.

"How should I know," he said shaking her off. "It's probably the pipes like I told you it was."

"But it sounded like someone in pain!" Shippo protested, who was still holding onto the mummy's leg. "What if the ghost is hurt." his voice trembled. "What if it's looking for a head?"

"I highly doubt the Headless Horse Man is down here," Onigumo said. "It's the pipes. Stop worrying!"

Suddenly there was a crash and a scream. The cheerleaders, Shippo, and for once Onigumo froze in their places. "What...?" Yura began.

Onigumo swallowed hard. That hadn't been the pipes. It was too noisy for pipes. This time it had been something else. Something the boy did not want to run into. Visions of the story Koga had told flashed through his mind. _It's the ghost Priestess, _he thought. _She's come for a soul!_

"Well she's not going to get mine!" Onigumo shouted turning around. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" he ran right through the cheerleaders, knocking them all over in the process.

Yura and the other girls, seeing that the only brave boy that had come with them had turned chicken, shrieked and started running around in confused panicked circles, smashing into each other in the process. Finally they got their bearings and ran after Onigumo and the frightened Shippo, screaming their lungs out all the way.

* * *

"Where is Kagome and Rin?" Hojo asked as he, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku searched the second floor for the two girls. "They couldn't have gotten very far."

"How should I know?" Kikyo asked. "I was downstairs about to announce the beginning of the party. Why did Kagome and Rin have to stay up here so long anyway? I thought Kagome was only going up here to check on some stupid noises..."

_"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"_

The four stopped in mid walk. "What was that sound?" Miroku asked looking around the darkened hall.

"I don't know," Hojo said. "But maybe it was Rin or Kagome. What if one of them are hurt?"

"Then we'd better find them," Kikyo said. "I just hope they are okay..."

* * *

Right about that time Rin and Kagome were not okay. They were running from some big black creature with red eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed running down what seemed like an endless hall.

"Why did you have to open that closet, Kagome?" Rin demanded as they ran. "You heard the noise coming from it. You're not that deaf you know!"

"I know!" Kagome said. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late now," Rin said.

"Well _sorry_," Kagome said offended. "It wasn't my fault this had to hap-WAH!" the witch clad teenager tripped over her own feet and crashed to the floor.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed turning around.

The girl was just pushing herself up when a huge claw came out of the shadows. It came down at the girl.

"LOOK OUT, KAGOME!" Rin shouted rushing forward.

Kagome looked over her shoulder. She saw the huge claw coming down at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, closing her eyes.

"Good lord, Kagome!" Rin shouted rushing at the monster with her Mew Mew costume's Strawberry Bell. "MOVE!"

The other girl scrambled away on all fours. Rin jumped into the air. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" she screamed swinging at the thing with the bell. (She was so scared she thought it would actually work like it does on the show, the bell I mean) The bell smashed into the owner of the claw's head with a loud; _BONG!_

The thing shrieked in pain and then vanished back into the shadows. Mew Rin (kidding) landed on the floor and watched it go. Kagome stared at her. "You saved me!" she gasped.

Rin turned around and stared at her, frowning in annoyance. "Let's get out of here," she said helping the girl up. "We'd better find the others and warn them about that thing. C'mon." They headed back down the hall.

* * *

Ayame, Koga, and Kagura had been so scared by the ghost Priestess that they for some reason climbed a tree. "Good hiding place, Koga," Kagura said glaring at Ayame's boyfriend. "A high teetering tree. One good gust of wind at this thing will crash to the ground."

"It will not," Koga said hugging the trunk. "This tree is very sturdy-" the wind started to blow and the tree began to sway, badly. "Wah! So maybe it isn't."

"Got that right," Ayame said from her spot on a branch above him. Her green eyes took in something that should have been there, but wasn't. "Hey, where is Kanna?"

"I thought she ran out with us," Kagura said looking around. "Kanna! Kanna! Where are ya, little sis!" No reply. "Do you think the Priestess got her?"

"I don't know," Koga said jumping out of the tree. "But I'm going to go look for her. You girls wait here and don't come out unless you see Kikyo or one of the others. Okay?"

The two girls nodded.

Koga turned away from the tree and began to run through the graveyard. _I just hope Kanna is all right..._

* * *

Kanna walked toward the ghost that was walking toward her. She took a deep breath and let it out. The force of the air blew the ghost around like smoke. Her little smile got bigger. _Just as I suspected. _she thought.

She looked around the shrine. She thought she saw someone moving but she couldn't be sure and if there _was_ someone moving, she knew who he was. _ You should really learn to stop throwing such horrible tanrums just because someone doesn't like you..._

"Kanna!" a voice outside called. "Kanna!"

The girl turned toward the entrance of the shrine. "I'm in here!" she called.

A minute later Koga appeared at the door. "So there you are, Kanna," he said walking toward her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I am fine. Let's get the others so we can keep looking for Kagome and Rin."

* * *

Inuyasha sat up coughing. "Man, what idiot didn't cover that stupid hole in the livingroom floor?" he asked out loud.

Sesshoumaru's voice said something but it was all muffled. "Mmmmmmm mmophh mpffffffh."

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking around for his brother but not seeing him. "What did you say?"

"MEF MOF MEF MEAFFF!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Eh?" Inuyasha was still clueless.

Suddenly something started moving under his rear. "WAH!" he exclaimed scrambling off of it. "What the?" he looked at the thing. "What?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "I was telling you to get of my head, moron," his older brother growled.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said. "I couldn't understand you."

"Whatever," Sesshoumaru said standing up and brushing off his samuri outfit. "Let's just get out of here and look for my poor Rin and that slut Kagome (So Sesshy don't like Kagome sue me).

"She's not a slut," Inuyasha found himself saying. "She's Kikyo's cousin. Why don't you like Kagome?"

"I just don't," Sesshouamrui said. "Don't hold it against me. I don't like Koga or Miroku either, so shut up." (I like Koga and sorta like Miroku so don't get mad at _me). _"Let's just go."

"Okay," Inuyasha said, shrugging. "Whatever."

_A/N_

_I think there might be 6 or 7 chapters in this fic... all well. I hope you liked the chapter even if I did bash Kagome a little. Like I said. I don't really like her but I'm trying not to be too mean to her for sake of me not wanting to be flamed. All well. Whatever._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE HAND

Kikyo, Sanga, Miroku and Hojo had searched most of the second floor without much luck at finding Rin and Kagome.

"It's like they just disappeared," Sango said as they walked down the hall. "We looked everywhere on this floor. Where could they be?"

"We haven't looked in the bedroom where the preppies were getting ready for the party," Kikyo said looking at the others. "Maybe they're in there somewhere."

"Why would they be there?" Hojo asked.

"Because they aren't anywhere _else_," she replied.

"Oh."

"I think we should look," Miroku spoke up. "It would be foolish to look everywhere but there and think they aren't here because the other rooms were empty."

"Right."

"Then let's go," Sango said. "We're wasting time just talking about it."

Nobody said anything but they did head in the direction of the room. When they got there they found the door hanging wide open and nobody there. Nobody that they could _see_ anyway.

"Well that was a disappointment," Hojo said. "Where are we going to look now?"

"The third floor," Kikyo said closing the bedroom door. "That's the last place we can look."

Just then two figures came running down the hall toward them. They looked familiar and as they got closer the four friends recognized them as Kagome and Rin. For some reason the two girls looked like they had just seen a ghost or a hundred.

"Kagome! Rin!" Hojo exclaimed as the girls got closer.

The two girls didn't pay much attention they just ran by the friends screaming in panic for some reason. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's with them?" Sango asked as they ran by.

The others shrugged. They had no idea.

Suddenly they heard a noise down the hall. "What was that?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Hojo said looking back the way Rin and Kagome had come from. "But I think it came from down there."

Slowly everyone's heads turned toward the darkness. They spotted glowing red orbs glating at them. They looked like eyes.

"What is that?" Sango asked grasping Miroku's arm.

_"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ the owner of the eyes bellowed.

"I don't know," Miroku said grabbing her arm. "But I don't want to find out!" Miroku bolted, dragging Sango with him.

"HEY!" Kikyo shouted after them. "WAIT FOR US!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the tree Ayame and Kagura were still waiting for Koga to return with Kanna.

"Where is Koga?" Ayame asked looking down at Kagura who sat on a branch below her.

The red eyed teen shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know," she said looking down into the cemetary. "But he'd better come back with my sister."

"I'm worried," Ayame said pushing her red hair out of her face. "What if something happened to them?"

"_Nothing_ has happened to them," Kagura said crossly. "What could have happened to them?"

"That ghost Priestess could have taken their souls," Ayame said.

Kagura said nothing. She hadn't thought of that. "If they don't get back here in ten minutes we'll go look for them. Okay?"

Ayame thought that sounded like a plan. "Okay," she agreed. "Ten minutes. Do you have a watch?"

"No."

"Well I don't either. How will we know when ten minutes are up?"

"After we've waited long enough."

"Oh."

And so they waited. And waited and waited.

* * *

Koga and Kanna were walking through the cemetary toward the huge tree where he'd left Kagura and Aayme. The problem was; he couldn't remember which tree they had been in. Since he couldn't remember he'd decided to look in all the trees even the ones that couldn't possibly hold two teenage girls.

"Koga," Kanna said after awhile. "What kind of tree did you leave my sister and Ayame in?"

"I don't remember," he replied looking up into a tiny scrawny tree that looked like a good breeze would knock it over. "It could be any of these."

"I don't think the scrawny trees would be big enough to hold them," she pointed out. "Wouldn't they knock them over?"

Koga had never thought of that. "You're right," he said after a moment's silence. "Let's go look in the bigger trees."

He started to walked toward a huge oak tree when suddenly a hand came out of the ground and grabbed his ankle. Before he knew what was happening he was being pulled under. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he wailed grabbing for anything to keep him above ground. "KANNA! HELP!"

The white haired girl stared at Koga for a moment in horror. A bony hand had a firm grip on his ankle and was pulling him into the ground at a surprising rate. Kanna knew she had to do something and did the only thing she could. She ran toward the hand and stomped down hard on it. The hand's owner let out an ear piercing wail and let Koga go. The boy with the help of Kanna scrambled out of the ground and away from the grave.  
"What happened?" he asked panting.

"I don't know," Kanna said staring at the grave. "But I don't think we should walk near anymore graves."

"Good idea," Koga said standing up. "Let's find Kagura and Ayame and get out of here before something else happens."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyashas sneezed loudly as he and Sesshoumaru walked through the basement. "This place is full of mold and mildew," Inuyasha said rubbing his nose. "I'm allergic to mold and mildew."

"That's nice," his brother said flatly. "But that won't help us get out of here."

"I know that!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "I'm just saying. AAAACHOOOOOOO!"

"There you go again," Sesshy said casting an annoyed look at his little brother. "Try to sneeze quieter."

"What? Achoo!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sesshoumaru said suddenly, putting a hand over his brother's mouth. "Do you hear that?"

"Mear Fut?" Inuyasha said through his hand.

"Listen." his brother ordered.

Inuyasha never liked taking orders from his brother but he did in this case. Now he heard it too. Voices. Somebody was talking.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked when Sessy had removed his hand.

"I don't know," Sesshourmau said walking over to a door. "But I'm going to find out."

Slowy he pushed the door open a crack then peeked inside. Who and what he saw made his eyes grow wide. "I can't _believe_ it!"

_A/N_

_Now who could it be? I'll give you a hint. He wasn't invited. I hope you liked the chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 REVENGE

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked trying to look over his brother's shoulder.

"Shh!" Sesshoumaru ordered waving his brother off. "If you wanna find out you have to be quiet."

Inuyasha still hated taking orders from his brother but once again he did so. After all he was very curious about who Sesshy saw on the other side of the door. Leaning in close he listened carefully.

He was surprised at hearing the voice he heard.

"I am almost finished with my revenge," the voice of Naraku cackled. "Just one more prank and they'll wish they _had _invited me! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha looked at Seshomaru. "Kagome didn't invite him?" he asked.

His brother shook his head. "No," he replied. "You know nobody likes him so she didn't invite him."

"Bummer."

"Well now we know who our 'ghosts' are," Sesshy remarked closing the door quietly.

"So what should we do?" Inuyasha asked looking ready to wring Naraku's neck.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I think we'd better find Kikyo and the others. Maybe they can help us out." He grabbed his brother's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Koga and Kanna found the tree where Ayame and Kagura were hiding in a few minutes after the scare with the grave. As the girl's climbed down Kagura asked. "Where have you been? We've been waiting here for hours."

"I uh couldn't remember which tree you guys were in," he said sheepishly.

"Didn't remember or didn't want to remember?" Ayame demanded, glaring at him.

"Hey, I couldn't remember," he said holding up his hands. "Just ask Kanna."

The two girls looked at the white haired girl. She nodded. "It is true," she replied.

"Oh, okay then," Ayame said hugging Koga. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine," he told her.

She let him got and looked at him. "I'm so glad!" then she kissed him.

"Ahem," Kagura said clearing her throat. "I hate to interrupt this little _Moment _but I think we'd better head back inside and see how well the others did at finding Rin and Kagome."

"Right," the others agreed nodding.

They headed inside.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exited the basement they ran into Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Hojo, and Kagome and Rin who they had finally caught up to.

"What are you doing in the basement?" Sango asked, panting loudly. "I thought you were going to stay in the ballroom."

"We had a little accident," Sesshy said looking at Inuyasha ("Don't look at me!" Inuyasha shouted) "And we ended up in the basement.

"Did you go into the livingroom?" Kagome demanded. "I told you not to go in there. There's a hole in the floor."

"We know. Anyway," Sesshoumaru went on. "While we were down there we found out something."

"What?" Kikyo asked.

Sesshoumaru looked around. "I think we'd better wait until everyone is in the ballroom."

"Why?" Miroku asked. "What is it?"

"It has something to do with the strange things that have been happening here," Sesshy replied. "And _who_ is to blame."

* * *

"So it was Naraku who was causing all this stuff?" Koga asked his voice full of anger. "Why that no good-"

"So what should we do now?" Onigumo asked before Koga could go into a long monolouge.

"I think we should get back at him," Sango said. "He should not be allowed to get away with scaring us like that."

"I agree," Kikyo sand nodding. "That would be like giving him what he wants."

"So what should we do?" Yura, the chief preppy wanted to know.

"I have an idea," Miroku said.

"What?" everyone else wanted to know.

Miroku looked at Kikyo. "You look a lot like the woman in the picture, Kik," he said. "Would you mind playing ghost for awhile?"

"Not at all," Kikyo said. "I can't wait to get back at him for ruining our party."

"Then it's all settled," Sesshoumaru said. "Let's get everything ready."

* * *

Naraku headed to the second floor of the house, the plans for his new prank in his arms. "Once they run into my last prank they'll wish they had invited me! Mwaahahahah!" he cackled to himself.

Just then he heard a strange sound. He looked over his shoulder. "Hello?" he said. "Who is there?" When he heard nothing he shrugged and continued walking. What he didn't realize was that in one of the rooms Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyo were getting ready for their _own_ prank. Kikyo had gotten out of her gothic demon costume and was now wearing a bright flowery kimono almost exactly like the one the woman in the portrade wore.

"Do you think this will work?" she asked them as Sango took the girl's hair down.

"I hope so," Sesshoumaru said handing her a paper fan. "You look a lot like the woman in the picture. Are you sure you're not related to her somehow?"

"Possitive," Kikyo said. "But I could be wrong. I'd have to ask my Aunt."

Miroku peeked out into the hall. He'd been spying on Naraku. "Okay," he said looking at them. "He's gone. I think we'd better do this now."

"Good luck," Sango said as Kikyo headed out of the room.

"I'll need it," she told them.

* * *

Naraku continued down the hall but he hadn't gotten very far when the hallway suddenly grew very cold and filled with smoke (Thanks to Shippo). Dropping the items in startlement he looked around himself. Somehow he got the feeling that he wasn't the only one in the hall. In fact; he had the worst feeling that he wasn't.

"Hello," he said again. "Inuyasha? Are you there?"

No answer.

Naraku was about to shrug the whole thing off when suddenly he heard a wailing sound.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _a haunting voice wailed. "_OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Suddenly through the fog a figure emerged. It looked like a woman in a flowered kimono. The woman looked almost normal except for the fact that she had deathly pale skin and strange glowing like eyes. She was walking right for him and wailing loudly.

_"Narakuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" _she wailed. _"You dare disturb my reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest?"_

"Y.. your rest?" he stammered.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeessss! Myyyyyyy Reeeeeeeeeeeeest!" _she replied. "_Nooooooooowwwwwwwww Youuuuuuu Willlllllll Haaaaaaaave to deaaaaaaaal wiiiiiiith myyyyyyyyyy childreeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"_

"Ch...children?"

_"Yeeeeeeeeeees!" _Suddenly the woman raised her hands and three more ghostly figures flew out of the smoke.

These "children" looked like they had pumpkin heads full of fire. They were laughing too and coming right for him.

Naraku, who was a coward at heart, didn't run or scream. Instead he fell to the floor on a bowing position and whimpered. "Please don't hurt me!'

And all of a sudden he heard laughing. "HWAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and that laughter sounded very familiar.

"Huh?" he said looking up.

What he saw now weren't ghosts. It was just Kikyo, Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, and Ayame all standing around laughing and holding white sheets and Jack-O-Lanturns.

"How do _you_ like being pranked?" Inuyasha asked him.

"That's not very nice," Naraku shot at them.

"Well you weren't nice either," Kagome said. "Kanna told us you were mad at us for not inviting you. If you wanted to be invited so bad you should have said something instead of trying to scare us. That wasn't very nice."

"I wouldn't have been invited anyway," he told them. "You all don't like me."

"We don't like Onigumo very much either but we invited him," Kikyo said. "Well now that you're here you should say you're sorry to everyone and maybe we'll let you stay. Okay?"

Naraku had no other choice. He really wanted to join the party. He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

So in the end Naraku apoligized to everyone and turned the electricity back on. Though he admitted to the pranks he denied making the picture bleed. Since nobody wanted to do anymore "ghost hunting" they all went back to the party. Naraku won first prize in the costume contest because he'd been the one dressed as the Priestess Ghost in the shrine and it had looked very convincing. After that the party went into full swing and within an hour the whole ordeal was forgotten.

THE END

_A/N_

_Sorry this fic ends so quickly. I didn't have anymore ideas for it. I hope it was okay anyway. _


End file.
